


Оргия-это-Вечеринка-у-Джонни или Счастливого Нового года!

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, M/M, New Years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рё пытается вспомнить, как из всех мест на планете он очутился именно здесь, а ЯмаПи может вспомнить практически всех, с кем целовался этим вечером - практически всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оргия-это-Вечеринка-у-Джонни или Счастливого Нового года!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orgy-Like-Johnny's-Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12194) by _wristcutshow_. 



> Спасибо hanael за бетинг!

**Рё.**

Он помнит сакэ, много сакэ. Сильный привкус ползёт по языку, прожигая себе путь вниз по горлу. Губы Учи жарко прижаты у его губам, солёные слёзы оттеняют вкус. 

\- Ты вернулся, Рё. - Вцепившись пальцами в тонкую хлопковую рубашку, ревёт Учи. Слева от него слышится визгливый смешок. МацуДжун, прижавшись к руке своего Капитана, что-то неразборчиво комментирует на ухо Нино.

Учи всегда распускает сопли, когда напьётся.

Кусано - единственный в комнате, кто так и не прикоснулся к бутылке, и он поддерживает Шиге в тот момент, когда на улице начинает вставать солнце.

Он же, с другой стороны, не помнит, как добрался до кровати. Существует какое-то смутное воспоминание о том, как он укладывал Учи спать, раздел его до трусов, укрыл жесткой простыней до подбородка и поцеловал в макушку. 

Он помнит, как столкнулся с ЯмаПи в коридоре. Лидера практически тащил на себе Джунно из КАТ-ТУН. Ямапи тяжело повис у того на плече, обдавая окружающих сильным запахом водки и улыбаясь от уха до уха.

\- Пи, я должен довести тебя до твоей комнаты. - Руки Джунно легли на бёдра ЯмаПи в попытке сдвинуть того с места, но пальцы ЯмаПи уже запутались в волосах Рё.

\- Нет, я желаю Рё Счастливого Нового года. - Он влажно чмокнул Рё в щеку и захихикал. - Ночью Рё выглядит милым.

\- То же самое ты говорил о Йоко, так что давай-ка уложим тебя в кровать до того, как ты ещё откуда-нибудь грохнешься.

Он также помнит всё менее и менее чёткий путь по коридору, горлышко бутылки всё время было прижато к его губам. И этот чрезвычайно извилистый путь вёл к…

Солнце стояло уже высоко; где-то в здании КинКи Кидс покрывались жарким румянцем от смеси дурных последствий похмелья и нескольких раундов секса в чулане. Гостиничное радио запищало, первые несколько сигналов были проигнорированы, но по мере увеличения громкости росло и раздражение Рё на сей механизм.

Скинув с себя чьи-то длинные конечности, он перекатился на бок, чтобы нажать на кнопку "отложить будильник". Перевернувшись обратно, он почувствовал, как теплые руки обвили его торс. Он сплёл их ноги вместе, уткнувшись носом в ключицу, удобно устроил голову под острым подбородком и сразу заснул.

Через семь с половиной минут будильник прозвенел снова. Рё застонал.

\- Хм? - Зашевелился второй обитатель кровати, а с другой стороны комнаты послышался ещё один голос.

\- Чёрт возьми, Кояма, выключи эту штуку. - Рё несколько раз моргнул, а потом плотно зажмурил веки.

Если посчитать от десяти в обратном порядке, то Кусано исчезнет из твоей комнаты.  
10…9…8…

\- Кояма. - Жалобный голос прорезался сквозь темноту его сомкнутых век и туман в голове.

Чёрт… 7…6…

\- Мммм. - Рядом с Рё зашевелились. Одна из обнимающих его рук сползла с него, унося с собой тепло, и между лопаток вдруг стало холодно и неуютно. - Хорошо~

Только через несколько мгновений пришло осознание, что он был в кровати с Коямой. Коямой Кейичиро.

\- Что я делаю в одной постели с тобой? - Убийственно серьёзный тон смягчал только тот факт, что он до сих пор лежал на крепкой груди старшего парня.

\- …Рё? - Кояма отпрянул и посмотрел на него, мгновенно заливаясь бледно-розовой краской. На другом конце комнаты в своей кровати Кусано насмешливо хмыкнул. - Почему ты… это разве мой номер?

\- Нет, - ответил Кусано, и они оба повернулись посмотреть на юношу. Рё прищурился.

\- Заткнись, коротышка.

\- И ты иди к чёрту. - Оскалился он; пальцы Коямы сжали его плечо сильнее в безмолвной мольбе не начинать спор.

\- Ты можешь мне объяснить, как я здесь очутился? - Кояма убрал руку, неожиданно его глаза расширились, и весь он порозовел. Рё почувствовал, как одна из ног Коямы задвигалась рядом с его собственной, почувствовал гладкую кожу на его собственных мужественных волосатых ногах. Выше и выше. Рё понял, что тот пытался сделать - незаметно проверить, была ли на них хоть какая-то одежда. Ответ отрицательный.

\- Дело в том, что вы с Рё обжимались прямо у моей двери. Так что я впустил вас, ведь, вроде бы, Массу всё равно не собирался возвращаться. Потом я пошел проверить, все ли благополучно добрались до своих постелей. Я встретил Окуру в трусах, пытающегося начать драку с Уэдой. И уложил обоих в кровати.

\- Это не объясняет того факта, что я голым очутился в кровати с Кейичиро.

\- Ты голый? - Взгляд Кусано незамедлительно переместился на простыни вокруг их бедёр.

\- …, - Кояма покраснел.

\- Ты что делаешь? - прорычал Рё, когда Кусано с самодовольной ухмылкой повернулся к ним.

\- Фотографирую!

 

**ЯмаПи.**

ЯмаПи помнит концерт. Помнит Каме, похлопывающего его по спине и говорящего, что его одинокая жизнь подошла к концу. Такки передал ему стакан сакэ, он помнит, как они чокнулись и как он хотел, чтобы Гольф и Майк были здесь.

Руки Аибы вокруг его шеи доставляли приятные ощущения, так что он ещё крепче обнялся с арашианцем. Шиге сидел у него на коленях, очки совсем съехали на кончик его носа, щеки были залиты краской, и он хихикал. Яссу упал как раз рядом с ним; если бы кто-то из них весил больше былинки, могло бы быть больно – вот от локтей Шиге было больно. Кудахчащий Аиба оставил его разбираться со всем самостоятельно.

После этого было смутное воспоминание об ожидании некоего "кого-нибудь" под (теперь уже неактуальной) омелой. Джин так и не появился, но он получил семерых из Канджани8 и один очень долгий поцелуй с МацуДжуном. Он подумал, что ночью Тэго выглядит милым, и помнит вкус водки.  
Большого количества водки.

Он помнит, как подумал, что Джунно и Каме должно быть пользуются одним и тем же одеколоном, потому что они пахли одинаково. Практически одинаково, может… может это просто запах КАТ-ТУН. 

А потом он больше ничего не помнит.


End file.
